


Можно уйти

by Lena013



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Memory Loss, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Реборн по праву мог считаться самым чёрствым человеком на свете.
Relationships: Luce/Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/fem!Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 10





	Можно уйти

Реборн по праву мог считаться самым чёрствым человеком на свете: _потерять своё Небо и любимую женщину **дважды** и не сойти с ума — ещё уметь надо._ Если кто-то посмеет сказать подобное вслух, то получит пулю незамедлительно, даже находясь на северном полюсе в пятистах метрах под землёй. Невозможно, но факт.

Реборн умудрялся оставаться самим собой: надменность, идеально сидящий без лишней складки костюм, верный хамелеон на плече и _абсолютно мёртвые глаза._ Ни злости, ни радости, ни жалости, ни презрения — безликое, холодное, чёрное _ничего._

Сложно сказать за счёт чего лучший киллер мира держался на этом свете: из собственного бессмертного упрямства или же чтобы приводить раздавленных Хранителей Дечимо в чувства? Но он оставался, был всё ещё в своём уме и держался нереалистично стойко.

Так уверенно не ходят, когда умирает твоя женщина. Так гадко не ухмыляются, когда умирает единственно-близкий человек. _Так расслабленно не выглядят, когда умирает твоё Небо._

Реборн держится более, чем превосходно — люди думают, что у него нет сердца; что он никогда на самом деле не любил; что он не находил _своё Небо._ Каждый знакомый мафиози осуждает, кривит губы и отворачивает взгляд. Каждый друг непонимающе хлопает глазами, не зная, как реагировать и что говорить. Каждый из Аркобалено усиленно избегает его, потому что смотреть на киллера без боли невозможно — внутри растирается безграничная пустота, которая пугает истинно-знакомым отголоском сил Вендиче.

Реборн ведёт себя так, словно не он переехал на другой конец особняка, чтобы быть как можно дальше от комнаты Тсуны, и забыл дорогу в тот коридор. Реборн ведёт себя так, словно не у него непроходящая бессонница, а держится он исключительно на самолечении пламени Солнца. Реборн ведёт себя так, словно не он может потратить пять часов в день, чтобы сидеть на веранде с печеньем по рецепту Джиглио Неро, с любимой книгой Арии и испорченным кофе, который всегда пересыпала Савада — небо над головой чистое-чистое, безмятежное, необъятное, приносящее гармонию и убивающее его изнутри всё сильнее.

Реборн пережил два _своих_ Неба, похоронил трёх самых дорогих ему женщин и не уверен, что выдержит, если внезапно исчезнет Юни.

Реборн уверен, что Луче, Ария и Тсуна в один голос попросили бы за ней присмотреть, а потом…

_…можно уйти._


End file.
